


macro phil

by praguecastles



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Can be interpreted as Barlyle but honestly I just wanted to write about a big boy, Entirely SFW... for the time being, Gen, Giants, Macro/Micro, Rating May Change, Size Difference, dick jokes coming soon, gentle giants, same old Phillip but BIG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praguecastles/pseuds/praguecastles
Summary: When rumours start to spread about a giant living in the outskirts of the city, Phineas decides to see for himself. He soon finds out that those rumours aren't exactly to be trusted.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum & Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“A giant? Really?” Anne cast a look at her brother, who had his arms crossed and a strange, disbelieving look on his face.

"Are you serious? Or is this more of that Barnum humbug?" Lettie asked, a laugh bubbling just beneath her words.

"Yes! No! Yes? Everyone in the city is talking about it. The story is on the front page of every paper in New York." Phineas retrieved the newspaper from under his arm and unfolded it. He held it up in front of Lettie's face and she took it from his hand.

Phineas continued to talk and gesticulate as she read silently to herself, "it was none other than the famous adventurer Cyrus Wright that first saw it. The rumours say that it's ferocious and terrifying, but he has said no such thing, couldn't get close enough to tell. Still don't believe me?" He looked at the bearded lady smugly, before shifting his gaze to the others, awaiting her response.

"Hmm..."

“‘Hmm’? What do you mean ‘hmm’?”

“Barnum, even if this is true — which I doubt, considering who you are — what does it have to do with us?” Lettie handed Phineas the newspaper again, and it went right back under his arm.

“Yeah, we already have a giant,” Charles piped up, grinning, and leaned on Vasily’s knee before looking up at the much taller man sitting beside him, “ _me_.” He looked very satisfied with himself as he gestured to his chest with his thumb.

Vasily shifted his leg with a deliberate, sudden movement, causing Charles to stumble and shoot him an annoyed look.

Phineas sank into a chair and rested his chin in his palms.

“Yes, well, this one’s big. Bigger than life, is what they’re saying.”

“Barnum…” came Lettie’s voice from just behind him. She could tell there was something going through his mind, could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. After being around him for so long, they all could.

“What are you thinking?” it was WD’s voice this time.

Phineas stood up from his chair heavily. He shuffled his feet and tossed his cane in the air with his left hand before catching it in his right.

“I am going to find the giant.”

“Right now?” Lettie asked.

“Right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes later, Phineas set off on his journey, with little to no planning, as was customary for him. He left Lettie and O’Malley in charge of the circus and ordered a carriage to take himself out of the city, and with that he was gone.

After an hour and a half of travel, the carriage rolled to a stop in the middle of a forest as the sound of hoofbeats steadily faded away, and Phineas was knocked out of a trance, suddenly aware of just how long he’d been staring out the window.

He exited the vehicle and paid the driver before turning around and beginning the hard trek through the woods.

“Should’ve brought a different set of clothes,” Phineas sighed, glancing down at his boots, which, along with the hems of his trousers, were now caked in mud.

He soon found himself standing in front of a house, as fancy and beautiful as the ones found in the most affluent neighbourhoods in the city, the only difference being that this one seemed to dwarf them all.

As his gaze moved from one section of the house’s exterior to the next, he whispered to himself, “the giant must live here, without question. Huh, surely it shouldn’t have taken them this long to find out about him, this place is big enough.”

He observed the steps, assuming they’d be at least twice his size, before walking around to the other side of the house to find a more accessible entrance. However, he soon found himself worn out and decided to take a break.

After sitting on a fallen tree for several minutes, Phineas was ready to return to the circus and smugly tell the others about his discovery, when he heard heavy footsteps, the shuffling of papers, a door squeaking open and then closing.

More footsteps. He turned and watched as the occupant of the house exited and sat down on the front steps, papers in hand. Far from the ferocious, human-eating creature he’d heard so much about. This giant was… well-dressed, clearly wealthy… handsome? Phineas shook that thought from his head before standing up and approaching the man.


	3. Chapter 3

A quiet rustling sound and some movement in the grass prompted Phillip to look up from his papers in confusion. He placed them on the step beside him to better observe his surroundings, and soon the source of the unusual occurrences revealed itself.

_Oh, it’s a human. Wait. A human? Outside of the city? In this neck of the woods? This early in the morning?_

He lowered his gaze to his feet as the human got close to him. He was approaching at speed, clearly a man on a mission, slightly intimidating from where Phillip was sitting. He repeated the words he’d been told as a young boy in his head. _Remember, they’re more scared of you than you are of them._

The giant tentatively placed his hand on the muddy ground, and after a few seconds the much smaller man stepped up onto his finger and made his way to the middle of his palm. Phillip raised his hand so that he could more easily see the other man. The stranger was staring up at him.

“Who are you?” They both said it at the same time, tiny brown eyes staring back at much larger blue ones.

“Phineas Taylor Barnum,” his voice was smooth, confident, warm. He held a hand out for a few seconds before withdrawing and returning it to his side awkwardly.

“Phillip Carlyle,” a chuckle escaped his lips. He raised his other hand and held a finger out, to which Phineas responded with a professional grasp with his right hand. The pair exchanged a laugh.

“Wait, Phillip Carlyle? As in, _the_ Phillip Carlyle? That mysterious playwright?”

“Mmm-hmm," he mumbled. What else was there to say? He certainly couldn't think of anything.

“Unbelievable... ” the human’s eyes lit up and his hands moved to his hips, “I can’t believe it! In one morning I've managed to find the giant _and_ track down the famous Phillip Carlyle? Ohoho, Barnum, you’ve outdone yourself this time!” He rubbed his hands together.

Phillip just watched him.

_Are all humans like this?_

**Author's Note:**

> giant fricker rights


End file.
